Dead Space Wiki:Goals
The purpose of this page is to provide the Community with a list of Goals that will improve the quality of the wiki and help motivate contributors. Current Goals Help Categories Images Help categories as many images as possible into their proper categories. *Phase 1-B: This phase includes the categorization of photos of main game characters, that appear in Character pages and elsewhere. Helpful links: *Characters of DS1 *Characters of DS2 *Characters of DS3 *Characters of DS Extraction In order to put an image to a category, you should **Click on it and on the pop-up click on the area selected in the screenshot bellow **Then, in the new page, scroll down, and in this area add one of the following categories: A list of the Characters' images that should be categorised in this phase follows. *Images of Isaac Clarke *Images of Nicole Brennan *Images of Zach Hammond *Images of Kendra Daniels *Images of Terrence Kyne *Images of Challus Mercer *Images of Ellie Langford *Images of Hans Tiedemann *Images of Nolan Stross *Images of John Carver *Images of Lexine Murdoch *Images of Gabe Weller *Images of Nathan McNeill *Images of Sam Caldwell *Images of Warren Eckhardt Help move the Logs to their new Namespace You can do that by renaming the Log pages, and in the rename page, select the "Log" option from the "To a new title" dropdown menu, as shown in the screenshot bellow. You can find a comprehensive list of all Logs, here. NOTE: The pages List of logs in Dead Space and List of logs in Dead Space 2 should not be moved but should be edited at some point so that their links direct to the correct spaces. Achieved Goals Help Categories Images Help categories as many images as possible into their proper categories. *Phase 1-A: This phase includes the categorization of the photos that appear in Necromorph pages. - COMPLETED/ONGOING Ongoing Goals Proper Categorisation Please take a look at the current Content Category scheme and keep it in mind or look at it for reference, in the future. When adding a category you should try adhere by these instructions: GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS: *Subcategories should only be included in their Immediate Parent Category (IPC), and not to the Root Parent Category (RPC), unless those two are the same or otherwise stated. *The above instruction does not prohibit you from including categories, subcategories and pages in more than one category, but only do so when it makes perfect sense. SPECIFIC INSTRUCTIONS: *Root Parent Category: Characters When adding a page to one of its subcategories, you should also add said page to the Parent Category (Cascading Categorisation). For example, if you want to add the page of Isaac Clarke to the Category of Sprawl Survivors, you should also add it to its Parent Category, Characters. *Root Parent Category: Locations Same as above. *Root Parent Category: Necromorphs Same as above. Note that the only subcategories of this category are the Bosses and Deleted Enemies. Standard Necromorphs (e.g. Slasher) only fall into the Parent Category. *Root Parent Category: Logs When adding a page or subcategory to one of its subcategories you should only add it to the category that the page falls immediately under (IPC). For example, if you want to add a category to a Dead Space 3 log, that is found in chapter 5, you should only add it to the category "Dead Space 3 Chapter 5 Logs". In return, the "Dead Space 3 Chapter 5 Logs" category, should only be included in the "Dead Space 3 Logs", etc. as per the General Instruction. *Root Parent Category: Games Same as for Logs, except for game pages (e.g. Dead Space 2) which should be included in both their eponymous category, their RPC, as well as one of these categories: "Main series" or "Other Games" (Cascading Categorisation). For example, Dead Space 4, should be included in both the categories "Games", "Main Series" and "Dead Space 4". *Root Parent Category: Lore **Subcategory: Organisations Should have Cascading Categorisation up to this Category. **Every Other Subcategory: No Cascading Categorisation. The Categories for Films and Books need no specific explanation. Category:Help